


So Just Let Us Be Three

by SierraNovembr



Series: Sierra’s Smutty Polyfic Porns [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, marvel polyship bingo 2020, sam wilson is a delight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Tony had been growing steadily closer to Steve and Sam, who are in a happy,goodrelationship.  No matter how much he wanted more, he’d blown his chance with Steve years ago.  If he can’t stop himself from finding excuses to linger with them even though he knows they’re settled together, out of his reach, that’s his own problem.  Right?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: Sierra’s Smutty Polyfic Porns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602115
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Interpol’s No I in Threesome, of course.
> 
> For copy/pasting ease of the mods of the wonderful events:  
Title: So Just Let Us Be Three  
Collaborator Name: SierraNovembr  
TSB Card Number: 3065  
TSB Square Filled: R2 Kink: Anal Sex  
Marvel Polyship Bingo: N3 Triangle constellation  
Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson  
Rating: Explicit  
Major Tags: Threesome – M/M/M, PWP, anal fingering, anal sex, bottom Steve Rogers  
Word Count: 2474

Tony wasn’t drunk. He shouldn’t be lingering here, in the warmth of Steve and Sam’s couch. He shouldn’t be watching them cuddle in the soft light, near enough Tony would only have to stretch a little to reach out and touch them.

Tony wasn’t drunk _anymore_, anyway. He’d probably been a little tipsy to let himself be led to the couch earlier this evening, after several bottles of Syrah shared between them, after a delicious dinner, after he’d finally given in to Steve’s invitations and Sam’s talk of rebuilding and shown up at the door to their apartment.

Steve hummed as he pushed himself up to standing, “Let me get you something to sleep in, Tony.”

Tony wasn’t quick enough to come up with a protest before his ex-boyfriend had disappeared down the hallway. He turned to Sam.

Sam shook his head. “You’re tired, man. And it’s late. Just sleep here. We’ll all feel better if you’re not wandering around the city at this point.” He got up to follow Steve.

Tony sat for another moment, alone in the living room of the two men he’d been falling for, two men who were happily together, and wondered what exactly he thought he was doing. He wanted nothing more than to follow those men deeper into their home and never leave, but what right did he have to do so? He’d loved Steve so much when they were together, and it hadn’t stopped him from working too many hours, from pulling away, from not being enough for someone like Steve. Sam could be enough. Tony wasn’t needed here. He stood up.

Sam poked his head back in the room and smiled. He had such a beautiful smile; Tony loved to see it when it was soft like this, warm and friendly. His throat tightened. “Come on back, Tony.”

Sam led him to a cozy guest room with a king bed. “Is there anything I can get you?”

The words were innocent enough, but there was a heat to his tone that surprised Tony. He glanced over to where Sam was leaning casually against the wall. The man was relaxed and gorgeous, all lean lines and grace. His smile had gained more than a little smirk. Tony had to be imagining the blatant want in his dark brown eyes.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Tony cleared his throat.

“You sure there isn’t something you might want?” Sam pushed off the wall, stepping into the room with a roll of his hips.

“What could you get the man who has everything?” The words were bitter. As far as he was concerned, it was _Sam_ who had everything, now. Had what all of Tony’s billions couldn’t buy.

Sam came to a stop very close to Tony’s chest. Tony’s hands itched to grab hold of him, pull the other man’s hips flush against his own, lean into his warmth. Sam smiled again, an affected innocence. “I can think of one or two things. We’ve seen you staring.”

Shit. Tony stepped around Sam, trying to get to the door.

“We don’t mind, you know,” Sam said. He reached out and settled a hand on Tony’s arm. Tony turned back to face him.

“Sam,” he whispered, and stopped. He didn’t have the words for what he felt, for what he wanted to take from them, to be for them.

Sam shushed him. Without hesitating, he brought his free hand up to cup Tony’s face. He tilted it and brought their lips together. Sam’s lips were soft, and the taste of them shot wanting right through Tony’s stomach.

Tony’s eyes snapped open, and he stumbled backwards from the kiss. Sam looked calm, frustratingly so. Tony was decidedly not calm. Of course, he was attracted to Sam, but he’d never planned on acting on his desire. How could he, when he could see how good he was with Steve? Tony wouldn’t ruin things between them. They were happy, and although many people would claim otherwise, Tony wasn’t that selfish.

It didn’t matter how wonderful that kiss had been.

“Sam,” he croaked, “I can’t. You and Steve…”

“Both want you.” Steve whispered. His big, strong hands smoothed over Tony’s shoulders.

Tony side-stepped further into the room, getting both men into his sight. There was Steve, wearing a smirk to match his boyfriend’s.

“I don’t understand what the hell’s going on,” Tony said.

“Come on, genius,” Steve crooned, “We’re asking if you want to have a threesome. It’s pretty simple.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open. Sam tsked, “Not as simple as that, Steve.” He met Tony’s eyes. “Not just sex. We’d like you to stay after, of course, and maybe we’ll keep you as long as you’ll let us.”

Tony floundered, and some instinct, or maybe habit, had him turning back to his ex-boyfriend. “Steve?” Even to his own ears he sounded a little lost.

Steve took his hand and led him over to sit on the bed. Man with a plan, that one. Tony felt like his legs were going to go out from under him at any moment. “I don’t think this is very funny,” he admitted.

“We’re not playing, Tony,” Sam said. He slid onto the bed next to Tony and slipped an arm around his waist.

Steve stood in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. “We can see how you feel about us, Tony. I still have feelings for you, and Sam does too.” His thumb brushed along the nape of Tony’s neck. “We’re right here if you want us.”

Steve, his _ex-boyfriend_ a voice in his head kept reminding him, had his most sincere look on his face. He was blushing a little from the wine, and his plaid shirt strained across his muscled chest in a way that was achingly familiar to Tony. Sam was slowly petting his waist, as Tony looked his fill at Steve standing between his thighs again like he’d never gone anywhere else. Tony might have stayed in that moment, transfixed at the sight of Steve, if Sam hadn’t shifted behind him and given him a heart-stopping _push_.

Tony’s hands came up to Steve’s shoulders and he held on for dear life as Steve bent to kiss him. Kissing Steve sent tingles into every part of his body. He hadn’t had the beard the last time that Tony had been in this position. It was bristly and _fantastic_ against Tony’s own facial hair.

Fingers were working at the buttons on his shirt, but Tony could barely focus on them past the hungry way he was being kissed. Steve kissed him like he’d been starving for it, forcing Tony’s head back to an even greater angle. Then Sam disappeared from behind him and he found himself tipped all the way back down to the bed. Steve slid an arm under his back and nudged him up until Tony was sprawled on the pillows.

Sam was gripping his jeans – Tony’s shirt was apparently already gone. He hadn’t noticed that. Everything slowed and Tony could feel them waiting on him. Tony met Sam’s eyes and nodded. He wasn’t strong enough to deny himself, to deny any of them what they all clearly wanted. He didn’t want to try any more. Sam smiled again, a bright, happy thing that made Tony’s heart kick in his chest, and tugged off Tony’s pants.

“Baby,” Steve whispered, and leaned over to catch Sam’s mouth. Steve started gently, but with a sigh, Sam pushed up to meet him, pushing it into a half-wild passionate thing. Tony’s breath punched out of him, because that was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Steve reached back and squeezed Tony’s bare knee, keeping him grounded. Tony clamped a hand over Steve’s. Steve pulled away from Sam’s mouth and Tony had to swallow a whimper at the small trail of saliva still connecting them. He didn’t manage to restrain the sound when both men turned to him, expressions intent.

Tony was suddenly aware that he was rather more naked than either of them. He scowled.

Sam laughed, breathy and quiet. “He is a very fine-looking man, isn’t he?” he said to Steve. Steve hummed an agreement and nibbled on Sam’s neck. Sam sighed in obvious pleasure. He leaned over Tony’s chest to kiss him next but stopped before he could reach him. It took Tony a moment to realize that it was his own hand against Sam’s lips, holding him back. Sam’s brow creased and he opened his mouth, but Tony held up a finger on his free hand.

“I’m,” Tony cleared his throat, “not entirely comfortable being the only one undressed here.” A knot seemed to ease in his stomach when Sam only looked relieved, instead of exasperated or pissed off. 

He leaned back with another heart-stopping smirk and said, “We can definitely fix that.” He pulled off his shirt and elbowed Steve when the other man seemed more interested in getting another taste of his neck than undressing for their guest.

Once naked, Sam wasted no time in stroking his hands down Tony’s sides while his tongue went to Tony’s chest. Tony closed his eyes to focus on the feel of that wet warmth working its way up to his throat, so he startled a little when Steve’s hands gently slipped up his calves and under his thighs. He petted at Tony’s legs for a moment before he hooked his hands under Tony’s knees and drew his legs apart. Tony met Steve’s eyes over Sam’s shoulder and just caught his cheeky grin before the larger man leaned down over Sam, grinding the other two men together.

_Fuck_ the way that Sam’s cock slid against his own, hot and wonderful and if Tony didn’t get _more_ he might combust right here. Tony grabbed for Steve; his hands fitted perfectly around those lovely biceps that he’d missed so much. Steve ground himself into Sam, pulling a moan from him, and Sam in turn thrust against Tony once again. Sam’s tongue and teeth were still busy, marking along Tony’s collarbone. He relished the weight against him, the heat of Sam’s breath and the sparks in Steve’s eyes as they held Tony’s.

Tony felt his own eyes prickling. He was so absurdly grateful to be here, with these two men. The reality of them, of having both of them, was starting to get a little overwhelming. He tore his gaze away and turned to kiss Sam again. His mouth was just as sweet and intoxicating as the first time, but without the bitter taste of uncertainty. Tony let himself explore it deeply, drinking in the eager sounds Sam made. His hips twitched up again and again, seeking friction.

Sam pulled back eventually, dragging himself down Tony’s body and pulling a groan out of him. The cooler air on his chest made him gasp, but Steve surged into Sam’s place to swallow the end of it. Tony’s blood rushed through him, the quick change making him almost dizzy with wanting.

Sam trailed his fingers up and down Steve’s back, grinning like a satisfied cat while watching them kiss. Finally, Steve pulled back just a fraction to lick lightly at Tony’s mouth and say, “Tony, please, please will you fuck me?”

Tony was definitely dizzy now. He stared at Steve, unable to formulate a coherent reply, as the man nearly writhed on him. He wasn’t sure how long he would have been stuck like an idiot if it weren’t for Sam slapping a bottle of lube into his hand. He leaned over and whispered in Tony’s ear, “I fucked him before you came over tonight. He’ll be easy to prep.” 

Tony _whimpered_, and the other two men laughed. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Steve said, pushing himself up to give Tony more room to work. He inhaled sharply when Tony pushed two fingers into him.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Sam grinned. Steve gasped again when Sam pushed his own finger in alongside Tony’s. They moved together, getting Steve lost in a rolling pleasure, enjoying his moans.

“Please,” he finally begged.

Sam had condoms ready, and soon enough Steve was sinking onto Tony’s cock, Sam’s hands guiding his hips down. Tony curled his knees up behind Steve and let out a long breath. “Fuuuuuuck.”

Sam let out a delighted laugh. “That’s the idea, yeah.” He knelt up a little further behind Steve, meeting Tony’s eyes over his shoulder. “You good, man?”

Tony shifted his hips, thrilled at the little grumble this got from Steve. He was comfortable on his back, with a wonderful view of Steve stretched out naked and gorgeous on his cock, with Sam’s knees nudging at his thighs and those beautiful hands tracing paths along Steve’s sweaty skin. He was so much more than good. He nodded to Sam.

Sam set up a slow pace, rocking Steve’s hips against Tony. The sounds Steve made, high, desperate whines, were the best thing Tony had ever heard in his life. Sam clearly agreed, mouthing kisses and encouragement into his shoulder. “Touch yourself, love.”

Steve’s hand went instantly to his cock, flushed and gleaming with pre-come. He gave himself a few strokes before Tony brought his own hand up to join him. Their fingers entwined and Tony picked up the pace, thrusting up into Steve’s tight heat as fast as he could.

Steve came with a mixture of cursing and begging spilling from his lips, and the sight of him in his passion tugged Tony’s orgasm out of him too. Steve slumped over onto Tony, and Tony took the opportunity to mouth at his ear, whispering praise between licks and nibbles. He felt settled, so much more _right_ than he’d been in years.

Movement caught his eye over Steve’s shoulder. Sam was working his own cock, breaths heavy. Tony tapped Steve’s back and nodded at his boyfriend. With the sort of synchronicity that they’d always exhibited at their best, Steve and Tony surrounded Sam. Quick hands smoothed over sweaty skin, trading messy kisses and the three of them moved together to bring him off. He came with Steve’s hands on his cock and Tony’s gripping his thighs.

They collapsed into a heap on the bed. Steve quickly shifted Tony into the center. Sam tucked his legs behind Tony’s, spooning into his back. “I have the best ideas,” Sam sighed.

“Excuse you, this was my idea,” Steve snorted.

“Well, I certainly can’t claim credit, but, uh,” Tony shifted between them, but stilled when Steve’s hand smoothed down his side. “I’m really glad,” he whispered.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Steve answered, tipping his head down to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips.

“You’re right where we want you, Tony. For as long as you’ll stay,” Sam added, and kissed Tony’s shoulder.

Tony felt himself melting. Surrounded by warmth, he let himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy epilogue for these three. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of copying for the wonderful bingo mods:
> 
> Title: So Just Let Us Be Three, Chapter 2  
Collaborator Name: SierraNovembr  
TSB Card Number: 3065  
Square Filled: K4 Secret Hobby  
Marvel Polyship Bingo: G3 Cookie  
Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson  
Rating: Gen (Explicit overall)  
Major Tags: Threesome - M/M/M, banter, mentions of sex, Sam Wilson is a delight  
Word Count: 682  
Summary: A fluffy epilogue for newly together Steve/Tony/Sam, wherein Tony discovers Sam's secret hobby and Steve and Sam get kisses.

When the knock came, it was less than three hours after Tony had reluctantly headed to SI for a meeting. Steve couldn’t help the giant grin that stretched over his face. He practically skipped out of the kitchen, ignoring Sam’s “hey!” altogether.

He didn’t bother trying to school his expression before he opened their front door to find his boyfriend fidgeting on the step. Tony was wearing a printed t-shirt under his blazer and only a minimal amount of product in his hair and he looked pretty damn great. Then again, Steve always thought Tony looked great, in anything from sweats to a tuxedo to absolutely nothing.

“I couldn’t stay away.” Tony’s voice was low, fervent, and then he was in Steve’s arms, backing him up against the wall, pressing frantic kisses to Steve’s lips. The small space of the hallway filled with the smell of Tony, and Steve was nearly dizzy with how much he wanted to have Tony pressed against him and gasping into his mouth forever.

Tony pulled away a bare inch to growl, “I need you to know, Steve, that I may be an egregious moron, but I’m not stupid enough to throw away this kind of second chance.”

Steve claimed Tony’s mouth again, relishing in the way that fancy facial hair dragged against his cheek. Steve definitely had a type. Tony’s hands edged up under Steve’s shirt, and he shivered at the rush of want that trailed behind those talented fingers on his abs.

He shifted, just so, to get his leg situated between Tony’s, and they both let out breathy moans at the contact.

A third breathy moan, high and exaggerated, startled Tony and Steve out of their increasingly desperate kissing. Sam laughed. “So, this is where my assistant disappeared to. I tell ya, you just can’t find good help these days.”

Steve shrugged and tightened his arms around Tony before the other man could do something dumb like pull away. “You get what you pay for.”

Sam scoffed. “Don’t give me that. You, Mr. America, are well compensated.” He prowled down the hallway to press against Tony’s back. “But if you’re not interested in the position, lazy bastard, I’m sure Tony’s willing to - ”

He cut off abruptly when Tony turned and kissed him. Steve gleefully amended his earlier thought; Tony looked _best_ while kissing Sam. Wow.

“Bedroom?” Tony asked, voice rising sharply as Steve groped his ass.

Sam frowned and reached over Tony’s head to thwap Steve. “Stop that.” He pecked Tony’s mouth again. “Not yet, baby.”

Tony pouted. “I was hoping to get one of you inside me. Sooner rather than later.”

Steve felt the groan that Sam let out at that straight through Tony’s body between them. “But my cookies,” Sam whined.

Tony leaned in and trailed soft kisses along Sam’s throat. “There’s a dirty joke in there somewhere, but I am being good.” He bunched his hands in Sam’s shirt. “You should reward me.”

“You are a damned menace.”

Steve laughed and started gently tugging Tony away from their master baker. Tony whined and then blinked up at Sam. “Since when do you make cookies? I didn’t know you made cookies.”

“I’ve been baking with Mama my whole life.”

“How come I never knew about this secret hobby of yours?” Tony squinted at him. “Are you any good?”

Steve bit down hard on his lip to stifle his laughter just as Sam exploded in faux indignation. He disentangled himself from their embrace and headed back to the kitchen, ranting about “ungrateful billionaires” and “greedy super soldiers.”

Steve pinched Tony’s side, lightly, making him squawk and jump. “What?”

“You’ll understand once you’ve tried them. He doesn’t make them for just anyone.”

Tony stepped away from Steve and took a bracing breath. “You know, it does smell pretty good.”

Steve felt his enormous grin slide right back on his face. “Come on,” he urged, pulling Tony into the kitchen by the hand. He couldn’t wait to share this with Tony. Just the first of many new things they’d get to learn, or relearn, together.


End file.
